


Windstone Trek

by Roadcrew



Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcrew/pseuds/Roadcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise gets a starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windstone Trek

Focus on a Constitution-refit-class ship and a fiercely damaged Klingon Bird-of-Prey, pursuing an extremely damaged Borg sphere in a transwarp conduit.

Zoom to the bridge of the Federation cruiser. An Andorian on the edge of panic is desperately splitting her attention between commanding the ship and trying to reign in her temporary ally from attacking, even though the casual blasts of the Borg sphere are tearing scars into the surface of each ship.

Cut to the Borg ship, centering on a woman in Starfleet uniform and half-armor who looks human but has jet-black skin and reflective eyes. She and a squad of security and engineering crew of mixed species are mounting a desperate defense against borg drones while trying to crack the Borg systems' security.

Cut to Louise de la Vallière at the Springtime Familiar Summoning, gritting her teeth as she attempts the summoning again.

Cut to the Federation cruiser. Spikes of strange energy readings are coming from the Borg sphere. "You need to get out _now_ , captain!" "Almost got it! Give us five minutes!" "You don't _have_ five minutes!" A flash of green energy overwhelms the transwarp corridor. "Captain!" "—got it! Transport, now!"

Cut to Louise. Crackles and bolts of green energy, too fiercely dangerous for Colbert to approach, have overwhelmed her. The other students have mostly fled from the summoning field, watching from the Academy's wall.

Cut to the Federation cruiser. The whole ship is shuddering. Around it and the other ships, the transwarp conduit has gone twisted and strange, centering on energy flux around the Borg sphere. "—losing pattern—" "—match the deflectors or we'll be torn to pieces—" "—our warp field's falling apart—" "—transport complete—"

Cut to the Bird-of-Prey. A young-looking captain with a missing eye—too young to be running a ship, by normal sensibilities—and a skeleton crew are keeping the ship going while it falls apart around them. The alarms have been silenced. "Ramming speed." The crew is fierce, but the captain regretful.

Cut to Louise. The dark-skinned woman from the Borg sphere appears out of the energy surrounding Louise in a sudden crackle-flash. Above them in the sky is a sudden blaze of blue-green energy, bright enough to be seen in daylight, though it only lasts for a split second. The woman stumbles forward and spins, leveling a high-powered disruptor rifle at Louise.

Cut to the Bird-of-Prey. It and the Federation cruiser are tearing out of the transwarp conduit into normal space in the wake of the Borg sphere, almost directly in orbit of a beautiful blue-green M-class world. "Open comms." "Pull back! Don't throw your lives away!" "Tell your captain I'm sorry. And I really did love her, for what it's worth." Escape pods tumble away from the ship, but the systems are so damaged the captain needs to manually maintain the course. He primes an armory's worth of torpedoes and murmurs a guttural but sing-song rhyme.

Cut to Louise, as the energy fades… and, in its passing, snaps a series of disoriented Borg drones into existence. The dark-skinned woman lets out a war-whoop of panic, grabs Louise, and runs like hell, just in time for blind plasma fire from the drones to tear great gouts out of the turf behind them.

Cut to the Federation cruiser. "—all power to shields—" "—the captain didn't make it—" "—where the hell are we—" "—stabilize the Goddamn integrity fields before we lose a nacelle!—" "— _all hands, brace for impact_ —"

Cut to Louise… and to the handful of Borg drones, who are walking unsinged, shields shimmering, through a wall of fire that Colbert has conjured up. The woman drops an increasingly panicked Louise to her feet, shoulders her rifle, and fires off disruptor blasts that take out of one the drones but splash harmlessly against the shielding of the next. The moment before return fire hits her, a wall of ice raised by Tabitha intercepts the plasma fire.

The group of them press a counterattack, but only take out a second drone before the shields of the other two adapt. The woman barks something in her strange language that the Halkegenians don't understand and frantically adjusts her rifle, firing off more shots that get harmlessly deflected. Then one of the drones grabs Colbert… and nanoprobe injectors dart into him from it. In sudden panic and the delirious pain caused by the nanoprobes, he ignites the Borg drone from the inside, hurting himself more than a little in the process.

Seeing the last drone about to finish the job with Colbert—and with the strange woman's backup weapon, a phaser pistol, not working either—Louise collapses, raises her wand, grits her teeth, and explodes it, her spell somehow ignoring its shielding entirely to destroy it.

At that moment, there's a burst of energy in the sky, gold-white and as bright as a second sun. The dark-skinned woman babbles to herself as Louise stumbles to Colbert's side, clutching at his burned, greying skin, then walks over, raising Louise's downcast chin with a finger.

Cut to the Federation cruiser. "—the captain's alive!—" "—oh thank God—" "— _three_ to beam up?—" "—ready quarantine—" "—where the _hell_ are we—" "—damn it, I'm an engineer, not a miracle worker!—"

Cut to Louise—vanishing out of existence in the glow of a transporter beam along with Colbert and the dark-skinned woman, and reappearing in a cargo compartment of the ship that's been hastily converted into a quarantine-slash-infirmary. Colbert is hustled into the arms of a pair of extremely frazzled-looking medics, and Louise jolts back when she realizes she's surrounded by people of races she's never seen or heard of before, and all of them speaking a language she doesn't know.

The dark-skinned woman puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her along to where Colbert is being treated, and starts talking to her—and Louise's attention jolts again when she realizes she understands some of the words, though they don't match the movement of the woman's mouth. They babble back and forth until something like a coherent conversation emerges. "—those monsters—" "—your world isn't safe, Miss Valliere—" "—you brought them here—" "— _you_ transported us down, and I'd like to know how!—"

"Captain," interrupts the woman's combadge. "We're picking up more Borg signals. It looks like some of them beamed down to the planet's surface before the sphere was destroyed."

Cue dramatic music. Cut to black. End first chapter.


End file.
